godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla vs. Kong
'' |image= |foreigntitle= |directedby=Adam Wingard |producedby=Mary Parent Alex Garcia Eric McLeod Brian Rogers |writtenby=Terry Rossio |starring=Alexander Skarsgård Millie Bobby Brown Kyle Chandler Rebecca Hall Brian Tyree Henry Shun Oguri Eiza González Jessica Henwick Julian Dennison Demián Bichir Zhang Ziyi |musicby= |distributedby=Warner Bros. Pictures Toho Company Ltd. |releasedate=November 20, 2020Hood, Cooper (February 21, 2019). Godzilla Vs. Kong Release Date Moved Up 2 Months To March 2020. Screenrant. Retrieved Februar 22, 2019 |rating= |budget= |boxoffice= |runningtime= |designs= |website= |previous=''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Godzilla: The Planet Eater film)}} |next=Unknown }} Godzilla vs. Kong, also known by the working title of "Apex"Mueller Matthew (May 4, 2018). Godzilla Vs Kong Working Title Revealed Comicbook. Retrieved May 5, 2018 is an upcoming American science fiction monster film produced by , and the fourth entry in the MonsterVerse, following 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters. It acts as a sequel to both King of the Monsters and Kong: Skull Island, and it will be released to American theaters on November 20th, 2020. Godzilla vs. Kong is being directed by Adam Wingard, produced by Mary Parent, Alex Garcia, Eric McLeod, and Brian Rogers, and written by Terry Rossio. The film is slated to continue where King of the Monsters leaves off, and will see King Kong and Godzilla meeting and battling each other. Synopsis In a time when monsters walk the Earth, humanity’s fight for its future sets Godzilla and Kong on a collision course that will see the two most powerful forces of nature on the planet collide in a spectacular battle for the ages. As Monarch embarks on a perilous mission into uncharted terrain and unearths clues to the Titans’ origins, a human conspiracy threatens to wipe the creatures, both good and bad, off of the face of the earth forever.(November 12, 2018). Warner Bros. Pictures’ and Legendary Entertainment’s Monsterverse Shifts into Overdrive as Cameras Roll on the Next Big-Screen Adventure “Godzilla Vs. Kong”. Business Wire. Retrieved November 12, 2018 Plot Cast |Eiza González| |Jessica Henwick| |Julian Dennison| |Demián Bichir| |Zhang Ziyi|Dr. Ilene Chen |Lance Reddick| |Van Marten| }} Staff Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *Kong Organizations *Monarch **G-Team Development 2015 On October 14, it was officially announced that Legendary Pictures will be remaking King Kong vs. Godzilla.(October 14, 2015). LEGENDARY AND WARNER BROS. PICTURES ANNOUNCE CINEMATIC FRANCHISE UNITING GODZILLA, KING KONG AND OTHER ICONIC GIANT MONSTERS Legendary. Retrieved June 5, 2017 The project had been rumored ever since Legendary acquired the rights to King Kong and announced Kong: Skull Island in 2014, and the rumors have become even more prominent after the project was moved from Universal Pictures to Warner Bros. On September 10, Legendary announced its plans to create a shared cinematic universe featuring both Godzilla and King Kong, as well as other giant monsters including Mothra, Rodan, and King Ghidorah. Legendary's Godzilla was the first entry in this universe, followed by Kong: Skull Island in 2017 and the upcoming Godzilla: King of the Monsters in 2019, culminating in Godzilla vs. Kong in 2020. 2016 On May 10, it was revealed that Godzilla: King of the Monsters and Godzilla vs. Kong had gotten new release dates of March 22, 2019, and May 29, 2020.Geier, Thom (May 10, 2016). ‘Godzilla 2,’ ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Stomp Out New Release Dates The Wrap. Retrieved June 19, 2017 2017 On March 10, it was revealed that the film's writer's room had been established, consisting of Patrick McKay, J.D. Payne, Lindsey Beer, Cat Vasko, T.S. Nowlin, Jack Paglen, and J. Michael Straczynski, under the direction of screenwriter Terry Rossio. The writers have been tasked with creating and thinking of the best basic ideas and beats for the script until a writer is hired to properly write it out.Liptak, Andrew (March 10, 2017). Legendary assembles Godzilla vs. Kong writers room to guide its cinematic universe The Verge. Retrieved June 19, 2017 In May, Warner Bros. moved the film's original release to a week early from May 29 to May 22 for a Memorial Day weekend release. That same month, Adam Wingard was announced to direct the film.Kit, Borys (May 30, 2017). 'Godzilla vs. Kong' Finds Its Director With Adam Wingard (Exclusive) Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 19, 2017 During San Diego Comic-Con, an interview with IGN and Adam Wingard took place. The director spoke on how he felt Kong: Skull Island gave him an "easy way out" with explaining Kong's size change in the upcoming film, but acknowledged how they were aware of the issues involving the plot point. Also, upon being asked about how monster films tend to deal with figurative and tonal shades of gray, Adam brought up the idea of how easy it is to demonize Godzilla while going on to express how he has emotional attachments to both monsters. Godzilla vs. Kong was once again confirmed to still be on track for a 2020 release during the interview.Sliva, Marty (July 20, 2017). COMIC-CON 2017: GODZILLA VS. KONG DIRECTOR ON SIZE DIFFERENCE, TAKING THE MONSTERS TO THE NEXT LEVEL IGN. Retrieved July 21, 2017 In August, another interview took place with Adam. Much of the subject matter remained the same as his SDCC interview, with Wingard reiterating that he wants there to be an emotional drive to the film while expressing how he wants "people to really be teary-eyed at the end of the movie". Adam also revealed that Godzilla and Kong won't be the only monsters in the film, calling it "a massive monster brawl movie".Whitney, Erin (August 18, 2017). ADAM WINGARD SAYS ‘GODZILLA VS. KONG’ WILL BE MORE EMOTIONAL THAN THE AVERAGE MONSTER MOVIE Screencrush. Retrieved August 19, 2017 Shortly following the prior interview in August, director Adam Wingard was then interviewed by Entertainment Weekly, and went on to speak about how the film will have a definitive winner, in light of the decades-long debates over King Kong vs. Godzilla's ending.Collis, Clark (August 19, 2017). Godzilla vs. Kong will have definite 'winner,' says director Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved August 19, 2017 Shortly afterward, during an interview with Slashfilm, Adam Wingard revealed that Godzilla vs. Kong will take place in the present-day and feature some characters from Godzilla: King of the Monsters. He also teased a "more rugged, a bit more aged" Kong in the film.Topel, Fred (August 21, 2017). Director Adam Wingard on How ‘Death Note’ Prepared Him For ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Slashfilm. Retrieved January 5, 2018 On September 12, Kong: Skull Island director Jordan Vogt-Roberts revealed how Adam Wingard would be handling Kong to make sure he remained consistent with Kong's depiction in Skull Island.Mueller, Matthew (September 12, 2017). 'Godzilla v Kong' Will Carry Over One Important Piece Of 'Kong: Skull Island'. ComicBook.com. Retrieved November 14, 2018 2018 In June, actors Van Marten and Julian Dennison were cast for the film, and it was revealed that Zhang Ziyi would reprise her role from Godzilla: King of the Monsters.Perez, Lexy (June 2, 2018). 'Deadpool 2' Star Julian Dennison Joins 'Godzilla vs. Kong'. Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved October 30, 2018 In July, it was revealed that The Walking Dead and Black Panther actress Danai Gurari was in talks for a role.Perez, Melissa (July 12, 2018).Godzilla vs Kong is Looking to Cast Black Panther's Danai Gurira. ScreenRant. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On August 9, it's reported that VFX supervisor Zack Fox had been brought onto the film.Fiduccia, Christopher (August 9, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong Recruits Pirates of the Caribbean VFX Supervisor. ScreenRant. Retrieved November 4, 2018. On September 12, October 1st was set as the date marking the beginning of principal photography, and the filming locations revealed were Atlanta, Hawaii, and Australia.@GormaruIsland (September 12, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG Cements October 1st For Principal Photography, Lead Role Auditions Reportedly Occurring. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 Five days later, on the 17th, it was confirmed that production would begin in Hawaii.@GormaruIsland (September 17, 2018). Further Official Confirmation --- GODZILLA vs. KONG To Commence Principal Photography Next Month Via Hawaii Film and Television Production Chief Officer Georja Skinner. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On September 19@reelnewshawaii (September 19, 2018). Let them fight. Twitter. Retrieved October 2, 2018 and 27,@reelnewshawaii (September 27, 2018). More signs of the coming Apexalypse. Twitter. Retrieved October 2, 2018 location setup for shoots was observed in the form of signs with the term "Apex" on them. Shooting for the film is slated to begin in October. Apex - Shooting prep - 00000.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00001.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00002.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00003.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00004.jpg Apex - Shooting prep - 00005.jpg On October 1, it was revealed that film production would start on a later date.@GormaruIsland (October 1, 2018). UPDATE: Estimated GODZILLA vs. KONG Principal Photography Date Missed, Official Production To Happen Later This Month. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 7, The Gold Coast Bulletin confirmed that pre-production for the film would begin later in the month.@GormaruIsland (October 7, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG To Commence Pre-Production In Australia This October! Announcement Tomorrow, Filming In Queensland AU. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 The following day on the 8th, Prime Minister Scott Morrison and Legendary executives announced Godzilla vs. Kong making landfall in Australia, with filming to begin in Queensland at the Village Roadshow Studios before the end of the year. On October 10, Brian Tyree Henry had been cast in a "significant role", and Millie Bobby Brown and Kyle Chandler were confirmed to return from King of the Monsters.@GormaruIsland (October 10, 2018). Brian Tyree Henry to Co-Star With Millie Bobby Brown in ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ (Variety Exclusive) Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On October 17, it was reported that Demián Bichir joined the cast.@GormaruIsland (October 17, 2018). 'GODZILLA vs. KONG' Casting News! -- Demián Bichir Joining Millie Bobby Brown in 'Godzilla vs. Kong'/ Atlanta Filming in November! Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 Production was also announced to begin on the new date of October 29.@GormaruIsland (October 17, 2018). 'GODZILLA vs. KONG' Apex Production Date Finalized!? Principal Photography Storms October 29th. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 25, Alexander Skarsgård had joined the film.@GormaruIsland (October 25, 2018). New Casting! Alexander Skarsgard Joins ‘Godzilla vs. Kong! Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On October 29, it was announced that production on the film would begin in November after missing its initial October placeholder dates.@GormaruIsland (October 29, 2018). UPDATE! GODZILLA vs. KONG Start Date Marches To November -- Australia and Atlanta Confirms, Hawaii No Longer Confirms October Filming. Facebook. Retrieved October 31, 2018 On October 30, it was announced that Rebecca Hall and Eiza Gonzalez had been cast.@GormaruIsland (October 30, 2018). GODZILLA vs. KONG Casting News! Rebecca Hall and Eiza Gonzalez Join The MonsterVerse! (Via From Variety and Deadline) Facebook. Retrieved October 30, 2018 On November 3, it was announced that production would begin on Monday the 12th.@scifiedcom (November 3, 2018). Principle photography for #GodzillaVsKong (2020) begins THIS MONTH!. Twitter. Retrieved November 3, 2018 On November 5, Alexander Skarsgård revealed some information about his character, and dismissed the rumor about his character being the leader of a military unit.Furdyk, Brent (November 5, 2018). Alexander Skarsgard Spills Details About His Role In ‘Godzilla Vs. Kong’. ET Canada. Retrieved November 7, 2018 On November 6, Wingard confirmed shooting would start that week via Instagram post and shared a small sneak peek of a storyboard from the film.@reelnewshawaii (November 6, 2018). ‘Godzilla vs Kong’ Director Adam Wingard dropped a little spoiler today on IG and says that they “start shooting this week”.. Instagram. Retrieved November 6, 2018 Images of reported filming at Kalaeloa Airport surfaced online.@reelnewshawaii (November 6, 2018). Pics are from far away but if you squint hard you can see the set being built at Kalaeloa Airport for 'Godzilla vs Kong'.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019. GvK_storyboard_preview.jpg IMG 6958.JPG IMG 6960.JPG On November 8, it was announced that Game of Thrones and Iron Fist actress Jessica Henwick was added to the cast.Kroll, Justin (November 8, 2018). ‘Game of Thrones’ Actress Jessica Henwick Joins ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ (EXCLUSIVE). Variety. Retrieved November 8, 2018 Production was reportedly seen at the Hawaii State Capitol Building@reelnewshawaii (November 8, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong will be in the underground parking garage at the Hawaii State Capitol building tonight.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019. and Monarch Humvees were seen being set up for filming at the Iolani Palace.@nexuspong (November 8, 2018). Well looky here...@MonarchSciences Humvees spotted at Iolani Palace. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 IMG 6760.JPG IMG 6769.JPG IMG 6770.JPG IMG 6771.JPG IMG 6780.JPG IMG 6781.JPG IMG 6782.JPG The next day, Apex signs were spotted in Kaneohe@reelnewshawaii (November 9, 2018), APEX signs spotted in Kaneohe today.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019., and Monarch Humvees were seen at the State Capitol Building.@AndrewAguirrel13 (November 9, 2018), #Monarch vehicles spotted at the #HawaiiStateCapitolBuilding today.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019. IMG 6755.JPG IMG 6756.JPG On November 11, it was announced Shun Oguri would make his Hollywood debut in Godzilla vs. Kong.Fleming Jr, Mike (November 11, 2018). Japanese Star Shun Oguri Makes Hollywood Debut In ‘Godzilla Vs. Kong’. Deadline. Retrieved November 12, 2018 Prep for shooting was spotted at Lanai Lookout depicting a helicopter crash.@reelnewshawaii (November 11, 2018). We put the RNH Bat-signal out and you guys came thru!!. Twitter. Retrieved November 14, 2018 The following day, Legendary officially announced the beginning of principal photography in Hawaii and Australia, and the first synopsis of the film was released. Godzilla_vs._Kong_helicopter.jpg GVKPro013.jpg GVKPro14.jpg GVKPro15.jpg On November 13, filming was spotted taking place at Manoa Falls.@reelnewshawaii (November 13, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong spotted at Manoa Falls today. Twitter. Retrieved November 14, 2018 GvK_Shooting_-_Manoa_Falls.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Manoa_Falls2.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Manoa_Falls3.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Manoa_Falls4.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Manoa_Falls5.jpg On November 14, Jessica Henwick was reported to have arrived on set in Oahu, and filming began on the battleship USS Missouri.@reelnewshawaii (November 14, 2018). Jessica Henwick arrived on Oahu today to join the rest of the cast!!. Twitter. Retrieved November 14, 2018@reelnewshawaii (November 14, 2018). The sun rises on Godzilla vs Kong - Day 5 - Battleship Missouri. Twitter. Retrieved November 14, 2018 Lance Reddick was the latest actor added to the cast.N'Duka, Amanda (November 14, 2018). ‘Bosch’ Actor Lance Reddick Cast In ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’. Deadline. Retrieved November 14, 2018 It was also reported that the left lane of H-3 Freeway at the Harano Tunnel would be closed on the 19th and 20th for filming.@reelnewshawaii (November 14, 2018). Closures on the H-3 Freeway at the Harano Tunnel for a film production. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri2.jpg GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri3.jpg On November 15, Alexander Skarsgård and Eiza González were spotted filming in Hawaii at the crashed helicopter set at Lanai Lookout, apparently portraying Monarch agents. They were seen wearing copper and black jumpsuits bearing the Monarch symbol as Skarsgård was filming a fistfight scene with another actor and González seemed to play the team leader.(November 16, 2018). Alexander Skarsgard Packs a Punch While Filming 'Godzilla vs. Kong' With Eiza Gonzalez. Just Jared. Retrieved November 16, 2018 GVKPro07.png GVKPro21.jpg Alexander-skarsgard-punches-filming-godzilla-01.jpg Alexander-skarsgard-punches-filming-godzilla-02.jpg Alexander-skarsgard-punches-filming-godzilla-03.jpg IMG 6964.JPG IMG 6968.JPG IMG 6969.JPG IMG 6970.JPG IMG 6983.JPG On November 20, production was spotted setting up tents in Sand Island State Park and filming in the H3 Freeway of the Harano Tunnels.@reelnewshawaii (November 20, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong APEX spotted setting up at the very end of Sand Island State Park for filming.. Twitter. Retrieved November 24, 2018@gernerttl (November 20, 2018). Driving by the set for Godzilla versus Kong. Instagram. Retrieved November 24, 2018 The following day, filming took place at the Hawaii Convention Center.@reelnewshawaii (November 21, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong filming at the Hawaii Convention Center today! Day 10. Twitter. Retrieved November 24, 2018 Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_00006.png Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_00007.png Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_00008.png On November 24, Julian Dennison@reelnewshawaii (November 24, 2018). Julian Dennison arrived on island this morning to join the cast and crew of Godzilla vs Kong. Twitter. Retrieved November 25, 2018 and Millie Bobby Brown@reelnewshawaii (November 24, 2018). Millie in Hawaii this afternoon with a fan!. Twitter. Retrieved November 25, 2018 were reported to have arrived in Hawaii to begin filming. On November 26, Lance Reddick arrived in Hawaii and there was reported filming in the Hawaiian Telcom building in Downtown Honolulu.@reelnewshawaii (November 26, 2018). FYI.... this dude is on island too.. Twitter. Retrieved November 28, 2018@reelnewshawaii (November 26, 2018). Deep inside the Hawaiian Telcom building Godzilla vs Kong things are happening. Day 11. Twitter. Retrieved November 28, 2018 The following day, filming took place in the Sand Island State Park and Recreation Area, with Monarch vehicles, soldiers, and military tents on set, and in a house on Aukai Street in Kahala.@reelnewshawaii (November 27, 2018). Today Godzilla vs Kong APEX is filming way, way, way down at the very end of Sand Island State Park and Recreation Area.. Twitter. Retrieved November 28, 2018@reelnewshawaii (November 27, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong spotted filming in a house on Aukai St. in Kahala today.. Twitter. Retrieved November 29, 2018 Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_00009.png Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_000010.jpg Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_000011.jpg Apex_-_Shooting_prep_-_000012.jpg On November 29, Millie Bobby Brown was photographed on set with director Wingard in Hunukai Park, with possible sightings of Julian Dennison, Alexander Skarsgård, and Kyle Chandler. Filming also took place at Kalaeloa Airport, where a set was built at the Naval Air Museum including cranes, large blue screens, and rain machines.@ReelNewsHawaii (November 29, 2018). Some pics hit the web late last night of Millie Bobby Brown and Director Adam Wingard on the set of 'Godzilla vs Kong' yesterday.. Facebook. Retrieved November 29, 2018@reelnewshawaii (November 29, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong is filming at Kalaeloa Airport.. Twitter. Retrieved November 29, 2018 Photos of a storm tracker van and police car at the Sand Island Park set appeared online with decals naming the location, suggesting that Hawaii might be standing in for Pensacola, Florida.@reelnewshawaii (November 29, 2018). We're not in Hawaii anymore, Kaiju.. Twitter. Retrieved November 30, 2018 On December 1, it was reported that filming had taken place on the USS Missouri and preparations were being made at Battery Cooper at Kualoa Ranch.@reelnewshawaii (December 1, 2018). Another sunrise at the Battleship Missouri. Godzilla vs Kong filming happening now. Day 16. Twitter. Retrieved December 2, 2018@reelnewshawaii (December 2, 2018). Couple shot from Godzilla vs Kong filming on the USS Missouri today.. Twitter. Retrieved December 2, 2018 The following day, photos appeared online showing filming taking place on the USS Missouri.@reelnewshawaii (December 2, 2018). Couple shot from Godzilla vs Kong filming on the USS Missouri today.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri4.png GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri5.png GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri6.png GvK_Shooting_-_Battleship_Missouri7.png On December 3, filming at Kalaeloa Airport@reelnewshawaii (December 3, 2018). For those who care like we do... Godzilla vs Kong is still filming at Kalaeloa Airport in Kapolei - Barbers Point today.. Twitter. Retrieved December 3, 2018 and set-up at the Battery Cooper bunker continued. The following day, filming took place at Kualoa Ranch and a large green screen was seen at the Battery Cooper bunker.@reelnewshawaii (December 4, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong filming at Kualoa Ranch today.. Twitter. Retrieved December 4, 2018 GvK_Shooting_-_Battery_Cooper_green_screen.png On December 5, while filming occurred at Kualoa Ranch, the Battery Cooper set was reported to have been filled with Monarch gear.@reelnewshawaii (December 5, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong set at Kualoa Ranch.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 Elsewhere in Kahala, it was reported simulated gunfire would be heard in the neighborhood the following day on the 6th, and Apex signs were seen by Koloa Street.@reelnewshawaii (December 5, 2018). Heads up Kahala!. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 On December 8, Wingard and Monarch soldiers were seen on the Battery Cooper set.@reelnewshawaii (December 8, 2018). Adam Wingard on set at Kualoa Ranch.. Twitter. Retrieved January 1, 2019 IMG_8065.JPG IMG_8070.JPG IMG 8073.JPG The next day, it was reported that Apex signs were seen leading to the Sand Island Wastewater Treatment Plant.@reelnewshawaii (December 9, 2018). Got followers reporting seeing APEX signs that lead to the Sand Island Wastewater Treatment Plant.. Twitter. Retrieved December 11, 2018 GvK_Shooting_-_Sand_Island_Wastewater_Treatment_Plant.png On December 11, it was reported that setup took place at Pier 10 of the Aloha Tower Marketplace and that the estimated last day of shooting in Hawaii would be either the 19th or 20th before moving on to Australia.@reelnewshawaii (December 11, 2018). Alright everyone if your fans hoping to get a glimpse of Godzilla vs Kong this is probably your last chance.. Twitter. Retrieved December 12, 2018 GvK_Shooting_-_Aloha_Tower_Marketplace.png The following day on the 12th, there were reports of filming at the Sand Island Wastewater Treatment Facility with sets including an interior "scary corridor" and exterior sets depicting destruction.@reelnewshawaii (December 12, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong update: For the last few days they've been filming at the Sand Island Wastewater Treatment Facility.. Twitter. Retrieved December 12, 2018 A casting call went out for extras for filming on December 14 and 17.@reelnewshawaii (December 12, 2018). Alright ladies & gentlemen this is the last Hail Mary casting call for Godzilla vs Kong!. Twitter. Retrieved December 12, 2018 IMG_8474.JPG IMG_8477.JPG On December 13, photos of the set from the Wastewater Treatment Facility surfaced online, and a night shoot took place at Chinatown in the Oahu Market area.@reelnewshawaii (December 13, 2018). Godzilla vs Kong will be filming what appears to be a night shoot in Chinatown tonight in the Oahu Market area.. Twitter. Retrieved December 15, 2018 On the 14th, filming occurred at the Aloha Tower Marketplace.@reelnewshawaii (December 14, 2018). The sun sets on Day 25 of Godzilla vs Kong here at Aloha Tower Marketplace.. Twitter. Retrieved December 15, 2018 The next day on the 15th, a photo of a storm tracker van from the Thursday shoot in Chinatown appeared online, and Millie Bobby Brown was reported to have been on set. GvK_Shooting_-_Oahu_Market.png IMG_8783.JPG IMG_8784.JPG IMG_8785.JPG IMG_8786.JPG IMG_8875.JPG On December 17, photos appeared online showing Millie Bobby Brown, Julian Dennison, and Adam Wingard on set at the Banzai Bowls on the North Shore on the 7th.@reelnewshawaii (December 17, 2018). REVISED TWEET: After careful examination and talking amongst ourselves we've determined these set pics are actually from the Banzai Bowls location on the North Shore back on 12/7.. Twitter. Retrieved December 17, 2018 IMG 9015.JPG IMG 9016.JPG IMG 9017.JPG IMG 9018.JPG From December 19 to early morning on the 20th, filming in Hawaii was completed at the Aloha Tower Marketplace. IMG_9172.JPG IMG_9175.JPG IMG_9176.JPG IMG_9177.JPG IMG_9178.JPG 2019 On January 15, it was reported by The Courier-Mail that filming in Australia would begin at Village Roadshow Studios in Queensland with photos of some of the cast appearing on social media, notably Eiza González and Alexander Skarsgård. It was also reported that principal photography was set to wrap the following month.@GormaruIsland (January 15, 2019). GODZILLA vs. KONG Begins Filming In #Australia Today at Village Roadshow Studios in Queensland. Facebook. Retrieved January 15, 2019 The following day, a casting call from December 9 reportedly asking for 600 extras of Chinese and Pacific Islander descent in Australia was revealed.@reelnewshawaii (January 16, 2019). Found a casting call for Godzilla vs Kong in Australia back on 12/9.. Twitter. Retrieved January 16, 2019 Additionally, it was revealed that, including pre-production that began last year and principal photography resuming there, the cast and crew would spend 26 weeks at the Gold Coast.@GormaruIsland (January 19, 2019). GODZILLA vs. KONG Rolls Camera In Queensland Australia! --- Will Spend 26 Monstrous Weeks There. Facebook. Retrieved January 19, 2019 On February 22, it was announced that the release date had been moved up two months to March 13, 2020, after its former release date was taken by Fast and Furious 9. On February 27, Eiza González announced via Instagram that she had completed filming.@Instagram (February 27, 2019). New socks, Godzilla doesn’t approve. That is a wrap!. Instagram. Retrieved February 27, 2019 On March 2, it was reported Millie Bobby Brown arrived in Brisbane.(March 2, 2019). Stranger Things star drops into Brisbane suburb. Courier Mail. Retrieved March 7, 2019 On March 4, it was reported by 7 News Gold Coast that filming would take place at Miami State High School, which was transformed into Tallahassee Magnet High.@7NewsGoldCoast (March 4, 2019). Godzilla vs. Kong at Miami High. Facebook. Retrieved March 6, 2019 IMG 3860.JPG IMG 3861.JPG IMG 3862.JPG IMG 3863.JPG IMG 3864.JPG IMG 3865.JPG The next day, it was revealed in the March 2019 issue of Total Film magazine that King of the Monsters writer/director Michael Dougherty and co-writer Zach Shields did rewrites for Godzilla vs. Kong to make sure certain themes were carried across between the two films, and that some characters got fleshed out.(March 5, 2019). ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Got Rewrites from Mike Dougherty & Zach Shields (‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’). Geeks WorldWide. Retrieved March 6, 2019 On March 7, The Courier-Mail reported the film crew set up base camp in the Newstead suburb, and that filming would take place in the Chinatown Mall in Fortitude Valley the following day. It was also revealed that Julian Dennison had recently arrived at the Gold Coast.Amy Price & Sarah Matthews (March 7, 2019). Godzilla vs Kong crashes into Brisbane. Courier Mail. Retrieved March 7, 2019 On March 13, photos of Alexander Skarsgård and Rebecca Hall on set appeared online.(March 13, 2019). Alexander Skarsgard Films 'Godzilla vs Kong' as Movie Hits One Year Countdown Until Release Date!. Just Jared. Retrieved March 13, 2019 A week later on the 20th, it was reported that filming would soon occur at the Wickham Terrace Car Park heritage site during evenings with "smoke, simulated weapons, and armoured vehicles".Stone, Lucy (March 20, 2019). Godzilla v Kong to stomp through Wickham Terrace car park. Brisbane Times. Retrieved March 20, 2019 On March 30, The Brisbane Times reported that on the previous day a brief video appeared online depicting simulated gunfire from armored vehicles in Fortitude Valley on the 29th.Lydia Lynch and Lucy Stone (March 30, 2019). 'Gunfire' in Brisbane overnight as Godzilla takes on King Kong. Brisbane Times. Retrieved March 30, 2019 On April 9, Adam Wingard announced via Instagram post that filming in Australia ended.@adamwingard (April 9, 2019). That's a wrap for Australia!. Instagram. Retrieved April 9, 2019 Behind the scenes photos from crew members appeared online the next day, signaling the start of work on the visual effects in post-production. Co-producer and visual effects producer Tamara Watts Kent also hinted at the possibility of Hong Kong being portrayed in the film.@GormaruIsland (April 10, 2019). Gradually, More BTS Glimpses of GODZILLA V KONG Are Surfacing--. Facebook. Retrieved April 10, 2019@GormaruIsland (April 10, 2019). GODZILLA V KONG - Wraps and Will Be Moving On To Visual Effects According to Co-Producer Tamara Watts Kent // ----- HONG KONG Detailed For GVK. Facebook. Retrieved April 10, 2019 IMG 5164.JPG IMG 5202.JPG IMG 5530.JPG IMG 5535.JPG IMG 5532.JPG IMG 5533.JPG IMG 5531.JPG IMG 5534.JPG On April 20, it was revealed that after filming in Australia was completed, production spent its last days filming in Hong Kong before principal photography ended.@GormaruIsland (April 20, 2019). Surprise! GODZILLA vs. KONG Films In Hong Kong, and NOW, Officially Wraps Filming. Facebook. Retrieved April 20, 2019Collis, Clark (April 20, 2019). [https://ew.com/movies/2019/04/20/godzilla-vs-kong/ Godzilla vs. Kong wraps shooting]. Entertainment Weekly. Retrieved April 20, 2019 IMG 7269.JPG Apex Filming - Hong Kong1.jpg Apex Filming - Hong Kong2.jpg Apex Filming - Hong Kong3.jpg Apex Filming - Hong Kong4.jpg On May 5, in the June issue of SFX Magazine, Michael Dougherty spoke briefly about writing for both Godzilla and Kong and how they are different. Dougherty also talked about what kind of stories he'd like the MonsterVerse to tell in the future.@GoarmaruIsland (May 5, 2019). Director Micheal Dougherty Speaks On Writing For Both GODZILLA and KONG in 'GODZILLA V KONG' --- Speaks on Beyond 2020 and Stories He'd Like The MonsterVerse To Tell. Facebook. Retrieved May 5, 2019Nolan, L.D. (May 5, 2019). King of the Monsters Director Explains How Godzilla Differs From Kong. CBR.com. Retrieved May 5, 2019 On May 27, in an interview with Bloody-Disgusting, Dougherty gave his explanation of how and why Godzilla and Kong would come to blows. He calls it reminiscent of an underdog battle, comparing it to David vs. Goliath and the fight between Rocky and Ivan Drago in Rocky IV, where Kong is easily seen as the underdog but might have some surprises being an intelligent primate who can use tools and has his speed and agility. Dougherty added it's a primal part of the human species that enjoys watching animals fight each other as the gods depicted in mythology, and that Godzilla and Kong fighting each other is destined to happen as Kong is partially what originally inspired the creation of Godzilla.Bibbiani, William (May 27, 2019). Michael Dougherty on How, and Why, King Kong Will Fight Godzilla [Interview]. Bloody Disgusting. Retrieved May 27, 2019 On May 30, the first official promotional graphic for the film appeared online after being revealed at the Las Vegas Licensing Expo with the tagline "One will fall".(May 30, 2019). BREAKING: Godzilla vs. Kong (2020) tagline and banner displayed at Licensing Expo!. Godzilla-Movies. Retrieved May 31, 2019 Godzilla vs. Kong - Banner.jpg On October 18, in an interview for The New York Times, Alexander Skarsgård revealed that his character is a geologist who works closely with Kong.Shattuck, Kathryn (Oct 18, 2019). There Are Worse Roles Than the Seducer. Ask Alexander Skarsgard.. NYTimes. Retrieved October 18, 2019 On October 24 and the 30th in interviews, Skarsgård revealed some more details about his character and why he joined the film. Skarsgård cited the reasons as getting the chance to work with Adam Wingard, wanting to play a different type of character in a film with a different tone compared to many of his past roles, and since he finds the protagonists of "big, action films" fairly boring. He also revealed that Wingard and Legendary's creative team being open to rewriting his character to suit him with his own input is what sealed the deal, and during production, Skarsgård was free to explore the humanity of his unlikely hero character and make him appealing enough for audiences to become invested in.Wakeman, Gregory (Oct 24, 2019). Alexander Skarsgard on finding the humanity even in the darkest villains. The National. Retrieved October 24, 2019Radish, Christina (October 30, 2019). Alexander Skarsgard on ‘The Kill Team’, ‘The Stand’, and His Unlikely Hero in ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’. Collider. Retrieved October 30, 2019 On October 31, in an interview with Collider, Eiza González revealed the first details about her character, stating that she plays a slightly comedic character in the form of "a very smart woman behind a company" the audience will encounter throughout the film.Radish, Christina (October 31, 2019). Eiza González on ‘Paradise Hills’ and Playing the First Female Mexican Superhero in ‘Bloodshot’. Collider. Retrieved November 1, 2019 On November 5, a video was uploaded by Gormaru Island featuring bits from brief interviews with some Godzilla vs. Kong cast members including Julian Dennison, Lance Reddick, Brian Tyree Henry, and Millie Bobby Brown while the film was in production. A new piece of information was revealed by Brown, stating that Madison Russell's journey in the film involves her deciding whether she will be "Team Kong," "Team Godzilla," or both of them.@OMEGAGORMARU (November 5, 2019). 'Godzilla vs. Kong' Cast Tidbits, Madison Russell's Stance On GDZ and Kong. Twitter. Retrieved November 6, 2019 On November 25th, it was announced Godzilla vs. Kong would be delayed eight months and be released on November 20, 2020.Beatrice Verhoeven and Jeremy Fuster (November 25, 2019). ‘Godzilla vs Kong’ Pushed to November 2020. The Wrap. Retrieved November 26, 2019 2020 On January 17, 2020, Adam Wingard revealed on Instagram that Godzilla vs. Kong was "on the home stretch of editorial", with a few months left until the film will be completed.@adamwingard (January 17, 2020). Working on GvK has been the thrill of a lifetime.. Instagram. Retrieved January 20, 2020 On February 19, a listing appeared on Amazon for The Art of Godzilla vs. Kong, revealing the artbook will be available on November 17th, three days before the film's release.Baldera, Joshua. (February 19, 2020). ‘The Art of Godzilla vs. Kong’ Available In November. HN Entertainment. Retrieved February 20, 2020 The following day, Legendary Pictures and Toho revealed licensees that would handle the film's merchandise, including Playmates, Bioworld, Rubies, Funko, and The Virtual Reality Company (VRC), while Legendary Comics will head the publishing program.(February 20, 2020). Legendary, Toho Announce ‘Godzilla vs. Kong’ Partnerships. License Global. Retrieved February 20, 2020 An image reportedly taken from the upcoming New York City Toy Fair also appeared online, depicting Godzilla with slightly redesigned dorsal fins.(February 20, 2020). Godzilla vs. Kong: New Image of Godzilla 2020 Revealed!. Godzilla-Movies. Retrieved February 20, 2020 Alternate titles *''Apex'' (Working title) Theatrical releases *United States - November 20, 2020 Trivia *This will mark the first time in 58 years that Godzilla and King Kong will appear in a film together after 1962's King Kong vs. Godzilla. *This film's title reverses the order of Godzilla and King Kong's names as they appear in King Kong vs. Godzilla. *This film will be Terry Rossio's first Godzilla film after his unproduced screenplay for the unmade 1994 film. References Category:2020s films Category:MonsterVerse - Films Category:American films Category:Upcoming films Category:Crossovers Category:Godzilla vs. Kong